Humans
Humans are the main race living on Coryphiel. They are so widespread and populous that it is unusual to see creatures of any other race. Most other races were originally human, or come from a mixture of humans and other creatures. Humans are incredibly varied. Two humans from other sides of the world can look incredibly different. Usually you can determine a human's ethnic origins by their distinctive appearance. Ethnicities in Coryphiel Tyrraneans Tyrrus is a fair region with a temperate climate. Its people are descended from the remains of an ancient civilisation, and followers of Zythia. Most of Tyrrus is cultivated and dotted with villages and towns, there are five main city-states that control the region and are often at war with one another. Tyrrus claims technological superiority over other regions. Tyrraneans have pale skin, and nothing particulary distinctive about them. Erdannians Erdannians are natives of Southern Tyrrus, where the Erdannian Empire has its heartland. This region is often known as the "Cradle of Innovation", due to the incredible technological leaps made by Erdannian scientists. Erdannians tend to have pale skin and black or brown hair. Whyteholders People who come from Whytehold have been bred to be hardy and strong, due to millennia of militaristic traditions. Whytehold is in the South-East of Tyrrus. Whytehold people are generally tall and stocky. They generally have blond or red hair, and pale skin. The people of Kilzig are also considered Whyteholders. Thassalians The City-State of Thassalus is in the eastern part of Tyrrus, and is currently controlled by Whytehold. Its people are flamboyant and jovial, having a history of performance and song. Thassalians look similar to the people of Whythold, but are generally slimmer and don’t tend to be as muscled. Nevertheless, they are still just as strong-willed. New Havenites New Haven is a land saturated with magic, which works its way into the people indigenous to that region. People of New Haven have bright and bizarre hair and eye colours. The further one is born from New Haven itself, the less vibrant the hair. They have pale skin, like most people of Tyrrus. This appearance is sometimes shared by the people of the Everwood. Hinterlanders In the most thickly forested regions of Tyrrus, druidic tribes make their home among the wilderness. The town of Woodsthrinn, where the King of the Aelves makes his court, is the largest gathering of these tribesmen, though it could barely be called a town. Many tribesmen are Half-Aelves. These people usually shun technology. Tribesmen usually have slightly darker skin than other Tyrraneans, and tend to have brown or blond hair. Wayfarers Wayfarers are travelling performers and traders who wander Tyrrus, and some parts of Izir. They have strange traditions, and love to roam. Wayfarers have wide and varied appearances, but most are Tyrranean. Izirians Izir is a vast desert that makes up the majority of Estiel. The Izirian people can trace their origins to ancient times, where they claim to have been the first proper civilisation on Coryphiel. According to legend, the civilisations of Izir have been destroyed three times in the past by monsters and dragons. Izirians are shrewd merchants, building enormous trade empires. Having lived in the heart of the desert for a long time, Izirians have some natural resistance to heat. Izirians are universally dark-skinned. Bronzebloods The "Bronzeblooded" people of Izir are native to the western part of the desert, close to the mountain border with Tyrrus. The largest city in this region is Alatheen, but many Bronzebloods prefer travelling the desert in trade caravans. Bronzebloods have dark skin and hair, and most have orange eyes. Far Easterners The easternmost border of the world is a vast desert, occasionally broken by oases and rivers. The cities of Azakkad and Irikkad are the main settlements here. The Far Easterners are tall and renowned for warrior prowess. They have even darker skin than other Izirians, and brown eyes. Their hair tends to be black and grows in tight curls. Ancients The Ancients are a people out of time. When the city of Izero was stuck into a time loop, and only brought out thousands of years later, it took the people of the city a while to catch up to modern events. The Ancients are a proud people, desperate to bring back the time of the Empire of Izero. They have ancient clothing and traditions, distinguishing them from other Izirians. They look mostly like Bronzebloods, except their eyes glow yellow. Scendrians The Scendrasil Shore is an oddly verdant part of the desert, due to the presence of the Scendrasil, the great tree of light. Most of the shore is either marshy floodplains or sweltering jungle. The Scendrian people were almost wiped out when their great city of Transcendence was destroyed, yet a small number remained. The Scendrians were forever changed from that moment, and over the course of a few generations their eyes gradually went from a bright yellow to a deep red. Azathicans Far, far to the east, beyond Azakkad, beyond Irikkad, beyond even the ruins of Ocathia, sits the cursed city of Azathica. The Azathicans dealt with powers they could not control and opened a yawning pit to the Abyss. Their home became shrouded in strange mists. The people were forever cursed to follow the orders of strange powers. Their skin turned to a deep purple, and their eyes became pure black. In Izir, it is bad luck to even whisper the name of this abhorred city Hirokiri The Hirokiri live in the verdant but deadly jungles of Hirokir. This has had a profound effect on the people there, turning them into hardy and isolationist people. Foreigners may consider them rude and hostile, but they are actually incredibly friendly to one another and excel at working together for a common goal. In order to survive against the dangers of the jungle, they have delved into magical techniques that other nations consider to be profane. They have an odd appearance; their skin is dark but their hair is usually white or blond. Almost all of them bear tribal tattoos, which grant magical benefits. Aram'Kaii The largest of the Hirokiri cities, Aram'Kai is the City of Gold. The people of Aram'Kai are spirited traders and diplomats, who have festivals almost every week. The people of Aram'Kai have pink, purple, or orange eyes. They bear yellow or pink tattoos. Zul'Garabi The biggest port in Hirokir. Zul'Garab is the city of the dead, where ancient ancestors are honoured and craftsmen make fine trinkets from bone. The people of Zul'Garab have blue or green eyes. They bear white tattoos. Vaik'Kaii A centre of magical learning in Hirokir. Vaik'Kai is built upon large crystal deposits, which are heavily used in their magic. The people of Vaik'Kai usually have one eye a different colour to the other. They bear green tattoos. Uum'Broxi Considered a depraved place by most people, the city of Uum'Brox is closely connected to the Demons of Hirokir. The people of Uum'Brox have red eyes and black tattoos. Szi'Zundori The furthest north of the Hirokiri cities, Szi'Zundor is often wracked by terrible weather and is sometimes called the "City of Rain". This doesn't dampen the spirits of the people living there though. The people of Szi'Zundor have blue or silver eyes, and blue tattoos. Outlander Many Hirokiri people live among the jungles, in scattered tribes and primitive groups. These Outlanders are often shunned by others in Hirokiri society. The Shattered Sea The Shattered Sea is a contested place with a long and bloody history of colonialism and war. Being such a central location in the world, people come to the Shattered Sea from all over the world, despite what the natives may want. Shattered Sea Natives The Natives of the Shattered Sea are often called "Savage Islanders", a name coined by the Calamaran Empire when it was colonising their islands and oppressing their people. The natives were Hirokiri people who left the mainland to settle the seas. They once lived all across the seas, but now only populate a few small islands. The natives are close to nature have have many old traditions. They lack technology, but have some powerful magic. The Natives have dark skin and hair, and often wear tribal tattoos. They are exceptionally good at swimming. Svoldians Svoldians are the oldest natives of the Shattered Sea, and it is unsure when they first populated the island, but it is known that they have a common ancestor with the Whyteholders. The Svoldians live on an archipelago famed for storms and sheer cliffs, and so have become hardy and strong, even gaining some innate resistance to the harsh weather. They are generally quite tall and stocky. Their skin is tanned, but not dark. Their hair is usually blond or red. Calamarans Natives of islands colonised by invaders from Tyrrus, long ago. The Calamaran people are so named for the Calamaran Empire, which stretched across all the Shattered Sea.They arrived at the Shattered Sea much later than the Natives, but still long enough ago to be their own distinct ethnicity. Calamarans have tanned skin and black or brown hair. N'Shari The N'Shari of the Dark Isles live on the southernmost edge of the world, an unnaturally cold place wreathed in mist. They have grey skin and are usually misshapen in some way. Many are disgustingly obese and float around in magical chairs of bone. Others have too many limbs and horns of bone jutting from their skin. All have an affinity with dark magic and are not far from being demons. Shavhani The Shavhani people live on the vast continent of Shavhan, and are fairly isolationist, having little influence in the history of the rest of the world. The Shavhani people have a strange way of viewing the world; placing high value in words and little value onto material possessions, unless they are innately tied to a tradition or piece of family history. Shavhani people also have strong martial arts traditions, it is an expectation in Shavhan to be the master of your own body and mind. Xang'Juitou The Xang'Juitou people live in the mountains and hills in and around the Xang'Jui Vale, a beautiful valley of forests and streams. This is the most civilised part of the continent, home to the three great cities; Vani'Shah, Mika'Zah, and Shah'Vesh. The Three Dynasties rules this area. The people of this area have pale skin and dark hair, and are quite tall. Qui'Tou The Qui'Tou people live in Qui, a natural region of rolling hills, mostly home to farmland and forests. The people here are humble and there are no cities as large as those on the mainland, yet they are just as strong warriors as other Shavhani. The Qui'Tou make up the majority of Shavhani sailors and international merchants. Qui'Tou people tend to be slightly shorter and have lighter hair than other Shavhani people. Zong'Kitou The Zong'Kitou people are warmongering nomads who inhabit the vast expanse of steppes and savannah that covers the eastern part of Shavhan. They fight over matters of tradition, religion, and territory, and raid any farming settlements they come across. The Zong'Kitou people have slightly darker skin than other Shavhani. Taigon The Taigon people are the natives of the Shivarran Isles. Their race was almost completely eliminated by the Xang'Juitou and the Calamarans. It is rare to see someone descended from the Taigon outside of the isles. Nothindrians Nothindrians, or ‘Bantams’ as they are called by other nations, are natives of the cluster of islands north of Shavhan, the coldest settlements in Coryphiel. They are an unusually short race of people, standing between 3 or 4 feet tall. Despite their size they are not to be underestimated, and have a fervour for warfare. Nothindrians have pale skin and light hair colours. They also have some resistance to the cold climate of their homeland.